


Ed Nygma without the Penguin

by broriartys



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Ed regrets killing Ozzie, Hallucinations, I suck at writing dialogues, M/M, Season/Series 03, Suicide, my friend went to sleep so I decided to kill some characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broriartys/pseuds/broriartys
Summary: A day in a life of Edward Nygma after the incident at the pier.





	Ed Nygma without the Penguin

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fanfic I've written in English, which is not my mother language. That being said, I apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors.  
> Hope you like it! c:

The sound of pills scattering all over the floor made Ed come to his senses. His hands were shaking and he felt as if he had ran out of breath, trying to inhale as much oxygen as possible as he breathed heavily. Those pills were everywhere. Table, the floor and if someone had the time and courage to look under the cabinets, they would find even more of them. 

Ed has been living off those hallucination inducing pills for several weeks now and taking the same amount every day stopped being enough couple of days ago. He needed more. Ed was always a smart man. One would even call him intelligent. A man with his brains knew what he was doing was no good. But truly, Ed stopped caring a while ago.  
All of that, only to see his face again. To pretend that the day at the pier had never happened. 

He leaned down, trying to reach for the pills that were laying on the floor, but having underestimated his legs, which were still trembling, Ed collapsed to the ground and a soft sigh escaped his mouth. Even though he was still wearing his glasses, which were sitting on the bridge of his nose at the moment, his vision became blurried away. He blindly searched the floor for the remaining drugs, taking everything he could find and sweeping it all into his palm. His fingers closed around handful of pills and he lifted his hand towards his face, forcing them into his mouth and swallowing dryly. 

Frowning as he tried to remain conscious, he looked around the room as if he was trying to find something. Or maybe someone.  
He still remembered the last words Oswald has said to him. “Say something.“ He basically begged him to spare him. If only had Ed known that saving Penguin would save his own damn self as well. 

“This will be the cold-blooded murder of someone you love.“  
“You need me, Ed Nygma. Just as I need you. You cannot have one without the other.“

Ed covered his ears with his hands, his nails scratching the skin on his head. His whole body shaking from pain, he reached for the pills again, chewing them down as if there was nothing more important in the world. The taste of them almost caused him to retch. Being curled in a ball on the floor and trying not to throw up, he heard footsteps.  
Clenching his teeth to overcome the pain, he straightened up and looked towards the sound.

There he was. The man he killed.

Without a single word being said, the shorter man sat down on the floor, facing Edward. Water was dripping from his clothes, which looked completely soaked. Even the tone of his skin seemed paler than normally, as if he...well, had been shot and thrown into water.

Oswald remained silent. His eyes had no longer sparked and looked quite burnt out. And he stared right at him. Ed felt as if those eyes could see right through him, knowing all of his hidden secrets and desires. 

As if Oswald knew what Ed was thinking, his lips curled up into a smile. Actually, it was more of a smirk. A smug one.  
Ed nodded his head. He knew what to do.

Fumbling around the floor with his palms opened, he collected all the remaining pills he could reach. And then he looked back into those deadly cold eyes, dryly swallowing them.  
“There is no Ed Nygma without the Penguin,“ he mumbled softly.

He felt his eyes closing. His whole body felt heavy, he wouldn’t be even able to lift a finger if he wanted to. None of that mattered anyway. 

Oswald had probably moved from his spot on the floor closer to him. Ed felt his arms wrapped around his body, embracing him. 

Clutching onto the arms that were holding him, Ed closed his eyes and the feelings of calmness filled his entire body.

There was no Ed Nygma without the Penguin.


End file.
